The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for initially inserting a strand of a textile material into a drafting device of a textile machine and, more particularly, a method and apparatus for aligning an initial strand inserting device and a strand guide of a drafting device in an alignment position at which a strand can be initially inserted into the strand guide.
In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 36 26 268, a device is disclosed for initially inserting a roving end into the yarn guide and the first pair of rollers of a drafting device of a textile machine. The roving end inserting device is operable to insert the roving through a side slot in the roving guide of the drafting device to thereby dispose the roving within the roving guide. The side slot extends along the entire extent of the roving guide to permit lateral insertion of the roving into the roving guide.
The roving guide of a drafting device is typically reciprocally moved along a path extending generally transverse to the direction of feed of roving through the rollers of the drafting device. This reciprocating movement tends to lessen the risk that the roving guide will wear excessively on one portion as the roving is guided therethrough since the reciprocating action of the roving guide continuously varies the portion of the inner surface of the roving guide over which the roving travels thereby spreading the wear on the inner surface of the roving guide more uniformly. However, the reciprocating movement of the roving guide complicates the process of initially inserting the roving end into the roving guide since the roving guide may be located at any one of a number of positions along its reciprocating travel path when the need arises to initially insert a strand therein. Moreover, the initial insertion process is further complicated if the roving guide is not provided with a side slot for introducing the roving into the roving guide. Accordingly, the need exists for a method and apparatus for insuring the reliable insertion of a strand into the strand guide of a drafting device.